Cold Valentine's Day
by destinybond17
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a date arranged, but will everything go like they planned?


Magnus was perfectly prepared for their date. He booked movie tickets and a reservation at their favourite restaurant in New York, his clothes looked great, and so did his hair. He put only a little glitter on himself, knowing that that's the way Alexander liked him most. Without make-up, dressed casually, no-spiked hair… And he would do anything to make his little Shadowhunter happy. Of course there was also more selfish way to this story – he simply _loved _the way his boyfriend was looking at him in outfit like this. It was like he wanted to drop everything, push Magnus against the wall and kiss him until he was breathless. Not that warlock would mind that. He fixed some food for Chairman Meow, expecting to be home late. The cat seemed to sense that something was up, because he was looking at his master with something that Magnus suspected was _suggestive approval_.

''You little perv", he said to the cat, which purred simply delighted. Sometimes he was a lot more human that it was possible, and Magnus thought that he spent a little too much time with Church, because he became sneaky and stopped being obedient like he was earlier.

Then the bell rang and Magnus rushed to the door, stopping only for a moment to take a quick look at himself in the mirror. _Looks good, _he thought, _Alec will like it. _

He opened the door with a big grin and saw his man outside. He looked paler than usual but handsome like always. He dressed up in black clothes(Magnus still hoped that someday Alec will knock on his door dressed up in something colorful and glittery), and held it seemed like a thousand roses. Magnus' grin widened.

''Hey", Alec said and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. ''That's for you. I thought that would be romantic to get as many roses as the years you lived, but I'm afraid I would have to crush the whole rose business from the entire country" he laughed and Magnus couldn't help but laugh as well.

''So not funny, Lightwood!" warlock yelled, but never stopped laughing. Then he saw that Alec's eyes are watery and his cheeks were slightly red. He narrowed his eyes and wanted to ask if everything is okay, but then Alec sniffed and swore quietly. His cheeks were getting more and more red and Magnus figured out that Alec is not feeling well and trying to hide it. He checked his boyfriend's forehead and it turned out to be bloody hot.

''Alec! You have a fever!" Magnus shouted with panic and immadiately pushed Shadowhunter inside the apartament. He took off his jacket and Alec shivered. Warlock put the flowers into water and started undressing himself. It was clear they are not going anywhere.

''Magnus, that's fine, really. We should go before we're late for the movie,"

''Alec, baby, do you really think I want to risk your health or even life for some stupid movie?"

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes.

''How embarassing," he started. ''Perfect Valentine's Day ruined by a some cold." Magnus smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and hugged him, then placed a soft kiss on his forehead before leading him to their bedroom.

''Lay down on the bed and cover yourself and I will be just right back," Magnus said and Alec did as he was told. He covered himself with a quil and waited for his boyfriend to come back from wherever he was. He sniffed a few times again and felt really dizzy. Finally, bedroom door opened and Magnus appeared with two cups of something hot and a pack of ice. He took off his shirt and dived under the quil with Alec. The boy was still shivering but Magnus' unusual body temperature should warm him up pretty soon.

''Magnus…?" Alec started and sniffed again.

''Hmm?"

''You looked really beautiful tonight," Shadowhunter said and knew that warlock was grinning without even looking at him.

''So did you, Alec," Magnus kissed his forehead. ''Of course a little glitter would make that even better…" they both laughed.

''I'm sorry," Alec spoke again. ''For ruining our day"

''If you'll apologize to me once more for being _ill_, I'm gonna have to use some magic to seal your lips. Or I can use something else too…" Magnus said dreamily. Alec looked at him and smiled his cute little smile that belonged only to this one special warlock. No one other than him deserved it. ''Besides, we can still have our day. Here. You know I am fond of _beds_… We can go out when you get better," warlock said and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

Alec chuckled and whispered, ''but it won't be Valentine's Day anymore…"

His temperature was clearly rising and fever started to taking him away from rationality.

''Don't worry, darling. You are my Valentine, every day and every second, until the end of my life," Magnus responded and Alec laughed.

''So you think I _am _romantic…?" He asked, sleepiness taking over, he was clearly not aware of what he was saying anymore, or at least that's what Magnus thought. He laughed and answered, ''No," then he felt Alec's fist punching his stomach under the quil. It wasn't painful, but he got him by surprise, so warlock jumped a bit and laughed.

''What was that for?" He was trying to sound offended but he couldn't stop laughing. Shadowhunter opened his eyes for a moment and got closer to him. He looked into his eyes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Magnus smiled as Alec was getting back under the quil.

''I am romantic," the boy said.

''Uh-huh," warlock teased him. Nothing could make him laugh so hard like his boyfriend and even though someone could think that the evening was spoiled, Magnus didn't think like this. For him, the fun was just beginning. He could take care of Alexander, and that's what he enjoyed the most. He will make him chicken soup which will taste horrible but Alec will pretend to like it because he will be touched my this gesture. And then they will cuddle the whole day, watching stupid romantic comedies and eating candies… _Ah, forget cinema and restaurant, _Magnus thought. _Everything I need is in this bed. _

''Fine, you are just a bit," he said and the boy smiled sweetly. Few moments later Alec was already snoring softly and Magnus played with his hair. ''You are beyond romantic, my little Shadowhunter. Beyond romantic."


End file.
